


【杰北/不仲】独唱团

by UltramarineObservatory



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltramarineObservatory/pseuds/UltramarineObservatory
Summary: *北斗自白。23岁爱豆导师杰西x19岁Jr北，同岁不仲*Produce101背景，很痴的偶像崇拜情结。
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto, Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 13





	【杰北/不仲】独唱团

杰西肯定刚刚上车就掏出手机给我发line，他说今天开始新的拍摄工作，我回了句好，意犹未尽补充说我从现在开始想念你，虽然你出门才五分钟。

我说的是实话，因为我不对杰西说谎。

16岁我认识了他，在遇见他之前我没有喜欢过任何长辈或者同龄人，所以从各种意义上来说，他是我的初恋。

刚入社的时候，杰西是我们的领舞，我要努力蹦跳才能把他的背影完全放进视角，后来长高了，能清楚看到他的肩线和发丝轮廓，他就出道了，摇身一变成为电视里面的一个被镁光灯照亮的正脸，变成打着密密麻麻字幕的电影环幕，变成明晃晃的星光。

杰西是个知道自己在做什么的人，所以他让我心安。对人对事的态度认真到凶猛，是我见过的唯一一个这样的人。

他想要什么，他就会去靠近什么，他就能得到什么。

我来东京整整5年了，因为一直没有出道，常常感觉自己处在颠沛流离的状态里。

每逢节假日，事务所的Jr们陆陆续续聚会与回家，看不到未来又不甘心就这样放弃，只好居无定所在东京继续漂泊着，连做梦都是第二天就会被通知辞退，灰溜溜无言回到静冈。

爸妈能察觉到言语里的疲惫，打电话安慰我，北北，太勉强的话就回家，反正只是一个工作，我们可以换另一个。

怎么会不勉强呢，我讨厌聚会快乐的声音，又在全身心用力融入那些声音。我憎恨的与人交往交流的部分，却成为在这个没有我一席之地的城市赖以生存的根本。

为了停留在原地我有在努力奔跑。向杰西，也向根本摆不上贩卖货架的梦想。

我知道网上对于我的风评毁誉参半，早期给大家留下过我善于撒谎的印象，我说自己是个不认生的小孩，努力想把自己带入一个天真无邪的容器里，希望更多的人喜欢我。但是我失败了，大家只觉得我是一头性格乖张的孤狼。

另一面，狼才是群居动物，他们试图和人类贴近，被驯化成最温顺的狗狗。

杰西懂得怎样驯服一头认生而开朗的小狼，和它熟识以后也可以做个手势让它躺平并且摸摸它没有绒毛的的肚子，它甚至还会把掉落的毛都攒起来，吐出并不受欢迎的毛球，充盈着对他的爱意，摇着尾巴送到他手里。

所以即使在性格刚烈的叛逆期，我都从来没有和杰西剑拔弩张过。我近乎直白的仰慕已经到了所有人心知肚明的程度，抛开这个，和他说话就好像拳拳打在棉花上，总是在奋力要人缓冲和克制。

杰西有千种万种好，他最大的不好是浪费了太多时间在我不擅长的人际交往上。

我想要和他消磨的时间，和他在一起无所事事也不会让我觉得浪费的时间，只看向我的时间，被我侵占的时间。

我就是这么野蛮而无理地喜欢他。和蛮横娇羞恋爱中的少女并无两样，和不懂共情的普通高中男孩并无两样。

进入演播室，还在往腰上别麦克风的杰西看到我的时候明显愣了一下，他并不愿意看后辈参加这类型比赛，我们事务所不擅长生产成品艺人，从这种节目里筛出来的选手不具备某种个性，更像是被剪辑师拿着画笔，一笔一笔重新上色的搪瓷商品，被操纵得美感缺失。

事务所最早为这个选秀提供的名单里并没有我，我是临时决定要不请自来的，从大洋彼岸来的staff清点着各个事务所递来的简历一一对上脸，我们的经纪人匆忙把我那份塞了进去。

我不相信运气，也不期盼有奇迹。刚刚入所的时候爷爷说你可以回家等待，会给你安排更厉害的工作，我却冒失地赶去录了入所第二天的节目收录，爷爷看着我大声喊“You怎么来了”，表情和现在杰西一模一样。

坐以待毙不是我的风格，我也不愿意走别人规划好的路线，偏要强求，偏想打破这种命中注定。

我坐在练习生的等待区域，杰西出现的时候同事务所的Jr们都站了起来，我望着舞台上先做展示的杰西，他比少年时代站在领舞零号位的样子还要耀眼，比荧幕里镁光灯照耀下还要耀眼，仿佛在引诱着我，试图让我分心去思考一些与比赛无关的内容。

舞台和休息区跨不过去的部分，是“出道艺人”和“Jr练习生”之间鸿沟。

舞台上的杰西知道如何将自己的魅力最大化地呈现，他是基础过硬的，是收放自如的，是自信而举重若轻的，哪怕是一首简单的歌。

但是我又那样骄傲，他从来都不是普通偶像，他是我的梦想。

除此之外，他还是我喜欢的人。

如果奇迹出现了，那就是我能误打误撞通过自己争取来的机会，追上他。 

表演完入座，我被安排坐在他的正后方，恰好可以看到他剃得很干净的后脑，黑色的新发在红色的卷发下面滋生出来。

我回头看到我的同期京本大我，他也和我一样成为名单里的例外。

刚刚入社的时候我们是室友和同学，我们在共同的走廊和乐屋无话不谈，觉得未来有无限可能。后来我们渐渐发现我们只是同病相怜的失意人，是繁花似锦的舞台边缘的闲笔。不知道什么时候开始空气里喷涌起火药味道，身上的演出服把光折射成了碎片砸来，我们对未来和自己都一无所知。

他大概在思考要不要给我打招呼，遮掩尴尬地摸了摸鼻梁，我选择别过脸不去看他。

“北斗，简介上写着要成为最后一个黑发的大和偶像，”田中MC瞟了一眼提词器，说了和台本上不同的台词，引来练习生区五颜六色发色的选手们一片哗然。

“是从来没有染发吗？”

“是的。”虽然那样写简历有点哗众取宠的意味，镜头如愿向我探来，我迎上去挤出了一个训练有素的笑容。

“能打扰一下吗，我在北斗这么大的时候，也说自己要一直保持黑发哦。”杰西抬起了话筒，为我蹩脚的简历找台阶下。“但是没多久我就染了很浅的金色呢。”

“因为没有告知你，你生气了吗？”录制休息时间，我绕过人群去喝水站到杰西旁边，小小的房间有几个摄像头记录所有选手的行踪，我的样子看起来会像在虚心请教前辈。

“有一点。”他诚实地叹了口气，“为什么写发色。”

他在我刚刚接水的饮水机旁边定住了，从下面小冰箱的冰格里面拍出两块冰块加入纸杯里，“我以为你会写演戏的。”

“应该喝热水，对嗓子比较好。”我把手里晾了一会儿的保温杯递过去换过来他的冷水，他接过去没加思考从我刚刚下嘴的位置喝了一口，我看着杯壁上残余的我的唇膏反光，内心有点窃喜。

“我不行。”我说。

“但我觉得北斗演戏很厉害。如果不主动回答的话，下次我会帮你回答。”

第二次录制的时候公布了评级，此后等待我们的是一轮一轮的淘汰。

我的评级在意料之中，我没有有意要把坐在C位的京本大我当做假想敌，只是犹豫着要不要恭喜他。他表现得太好了，我在后台看直播影像，和别的事务所练习生一起感叹他怎么可以表现得这样好——好到简直岂有此理。

在分组意向里，我选了杰西带队的声乐。他端正地审问我：“北斗觉得你的天分可以支撑选择到这组表达自己？”

我神使鬼差说了是，就连质问我初心的样子也让我觉得充满了动力。我当然知道自己的声乐不是强项，但是我想留在杰西这组里。

虽然有点荒唐，无论他在哪里，我总是会想要横冲直撞站到他那边去。我想站在他身边，为此愿意大大方方，态度端正地接受自己的不足。

从开始录制练习生们就住进酒店改造成的宿舍里，像被圈养的动物24小时接受镜头的审视，录制完成后杰西把我拉到一边，神秘兮兮说跟他走。

“是第一名奖励。”他的手印在自己唇上，然后抬手放置在我的双唇上轻印一下，生怕被监控摄像抓到任何把柄，以此来代替在无处藏身的镜头下亲吻。

跟着他左弯右折，渐渐到没有被改造的回廊，他掏出一张房卡打开了房间。“这段时间我没有工作的话就陪你住这里。”他说，“但是你每晚要按时回练习宿舍洗漱睡觉。”

“有床可就会因此没法继续工作了，前辈。”没有摄像头的地方我毫不留情想要挑衅他。

“不会碰你的。”他像个真正的老师一样敲了我肩膀，“现在我在给你开小灶，这是违规。如果我爬上了未成年的床，那就是犯法。”

持续跳舞的骨骼酸痛得像二次发育，我缩在他房间的沙发上说想看电影，他去给我找碟片，按着按钮瓮声瓮气模仿播放器的哔哔提示声，我看他蹲在面前的样子，睡得毛绒绒的脑袋和毛绒绒的睡衣，感叹人怎么可以这么可爱。

平躺在他柔软的床上我问他：“真的不想做点什么吗？”

“等你成年。”他说，这个理由和以前敷衍我的话术无异。

“我已经19岁了。”我提醒他。 

我们国家法定结婚年龄是男性18岁女性16岁，有的国家是都16岁，而有的国家这个数字则是20和22。我查过美国各个州是不一样的，譬如密西西比和新泽西会允许年满14岁的男孩迎娶年满12岁的女孩，有些州需要双方父母同意，而有的完全不行。

每当这时就情不自禁想拍着美国混血的头对他说，我已经到了可以和你结婚的年纪了。

我勾勾他的脚踝，他顺从地压过来，虽然是顺着我的方向，却有了进攻的阵势。

被我们两个人压在我身下的波德莱尔，那本我用来伪装自己分心看书躲避和别人交谈的小书随着他的动作而愉悦地颤抖起来。

他的脸上有甜蜜的懊恼：“我得去个厕所。”

“回来。”随着他的动作，把他黑白格子的领带衔了起来，“这个动作色气吗？是下一轮的舞蹈动作哦。”

我忘记了嘴里叼着东西没法清楚地说话，他却被我逗乐了，发出了捧场的笑声。

“色气。北斗就是色气本身。”

网络投票名次宣布我第一的时候，有的选手气得几乎要背过身去。而我不想违背本性做个虚伪的好人，把一切归咎为自己侥幸，还鼓励大家一起分享上游的喜悦。

我站在这里，我可以做到最优秀。这是我的胜负心。

我发表感想思绪乱七八糟，甚至也不知道自己该哭该笑，无论我用什么方式去表达，总是能被寻求到漏洞，大家也并不在意我到底想表达什么，却能巧妙站到与我对立的立场来揣度我。

大概是黑羊效应，但是19岁的我自己才开始渐渐地能和自己讲和，而不是追究自己为什么成为了那只被牺牲的孤独黑羊。

我反复听自己录下来的demo麻烦老师们帮我寻找发声的问题的时候，熬到凌晨一点都想要赶上的京本选手，又在隔壁的舞蹈练习室熬得更晚想要超过我。

我们在心里暗暗较劲，无数个顶着黑眼圈挑灯夜战的夜晚，变成正片里短短一分钟不合的剪辑，我拉不下身段和他讲和，不然我应该会友好地向他伸出手，喊他小京问他要不要周末一起去逛街，就好像我们高中时代做过的那样。

“你又临时改调不告诉我。我不想和你吵架。”虽然在镜头下，我也冲着他抱怨了。

“没人想和你吵。”京本在记舞步，回答得不咸不淡，“你那段下次有空了再练。”

“能不能不把所有人都当你伴舞？“我的呛声让他的脸变得通红，他想说什么又没开口。周围人被我火药味的语气吓得不轻，端起手做好了打起来随时冲过来把我们拉开的准备。

良好家庭教养养大的独生子不会和我打架的，同样的事我也不会做。

“如果你能表现稳定一点的话，可以节约很多练习时间。”他的声音在我带上耳机前一刻飘进我的耳朵，不能说夺门而出，但是带着负气关门声很响。

好胜心是根深蒂固的坏习惯。我和京本有的地方太像了，心中有沟壑，俯仰都见蔷薇。蔷薇带刺，所以两个如此骄傲的人并肩走在一起注定要相互伤害。

杰西坐在休息室的吧台边上看摄像机传来的监控画面，我凑过去挨他坐下，好好的休息室变成我专属的调解室，一点也不休闲。

“吵架了？”杰西的头从几个分屏里抬起来问我。

“为什么不好好和大我说。”

“不知道，”我感受到杰西的视线落在我身上，让人没法和他对视。

“是不想给他道歉还是不敢？”

我想说“不想”，其实我心里的是“不敢”，或者二者皆有，于是只好保持沉默。

“你们才19岁，梦想都像一场战争。”

我靠在吧台边，低头看他的影子。他走过来把我揽过去，“没关系。”

我想起杂志最近热衷做我和京本的对谈，他们总以为只要把我俩圈进亲密的框架里，就能产生温暖的化学反应。于是很多人对我俩关系上瘾，超越了对这件事本身的好奇以后，就变成了一种类似小说或者电影桥段的喜爱，仿佛用浏览杂志的时间就可以走马灯经历完了我俩的人生，这并不公平。

这次的对谈用了自填式作文的题目“XX对你来说是……”

我那时候偷瞄了一眼想看他的答案，他在空白的地方随心所欲地涂鸦，根本不懂他在想什么。

京本对我来说是……

不能量化，也无法定义。

杰西呢，如果杰西来填，或许他会写“北斗对我来说是我的学生。”而我则会写“杰西是我仰慕的人”。

就像这一刻，换了别人谈论梦想和未来，我只觉得那是讨论战役和战术，在警示人要一鼓作气，然而每一次举起鼓槌的时候我都格外胆战心惊，担心自己把一切都搞砸。

杰西他的语气好像只是在轻描淡写地问我“我可不可以抱抱你”，生怕触碰到我心里那堵高墙。当然那道墙对于他是不存在的。

决赛之前的两周，其实京本已经在熟悉单人CM和新接的剧本了，太顺理成章，连他的出道内定也无人质疑。不管我能否短暂维持投票第一，事务所也会让他在前列拥有一席之地，他是灯塔，什么动作都不用地站在前面，就能鞭策着我的胜负欲向他追去。

“北斗。北斗。”轻声咳嗽了两声，公演前他一般是不说话的，难为他说，“你能听到吧。”

我不敢直视他，只勉强在镜子的折射里注视着他染成浅色的眉毛，示意他我可以。

他凑得更近了，用摄像机捕捉不到的声音对我说，“我偷偷拿手机看过你的投票成绩了，我们还会成为队友的。”

“很希望和北斗一起出道。”他抬高了声音。

我内心突然松懈下来，我们相互追猎了那么久，却在刀光剑影的决战里面给了彼此一个喘息的大好机会，我回复他“我也是。”身体退后一步，把他完全放进休息室天花上挂着的摄像机视线里，让摄像机把他如释重负的笑容也拍进去。

MC的时候我躲在灯光暗处等待开场，台下的荧光棒晃动着，观众的脸看不分明，补光灯下能看到端坐在舞台对面的杰西，他舔了舔下唇，然后用拇指摁了一下，把手拿下来，变成一个飞吻的姿势，那个吻直直飘进我的心脏。

比赛结束以后如果可以有采访，我有好多好多想要给杰西导师的寄语。

在此之前，我的梦想是和他一样。

不仅如此，他就是我的梦想本身。

我们各自爬山，但是接下来可以在山顶相见。

the End

**Author's Note:**

> 关于不仲的部分：想写一些北斗的万言书说“我们相互伤害，相互拯救”（感谢微博上分享翻译的姑娘）的臆测。
> 
> 关于ほくじぇ部分：说采访谈到梦想的时候，他因为没自信而不敢回答，杰西每次都替他说“他想演戏”，到后来有一刻他感觉到“不能每次都让杰西替我回答”这种近似于横冲直撞的羁绊与成长看得我热泪盈眶，这句话成为写这篇的契机。
> 
> 感谢你阅读到这里，也希望能把我所感受的的羁绊传递给你。


End file.
